Chosen's Legacy
by ideasofmany
Summary: Eve is born and Xena finds herself being hunted by Discord and Strife by order of Ares. Features a Xena/Hercules and Iolaus/Gabrielle pairing with X/G Subtext.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Xena, Hercules, and crew do not belong to me.

**Time line/Summary:** Takes place some time after Xena gave birth to Eve. The episode "God Fearing Child" did not happen, therefore Hercules and Iolaus do not know about Xena's pregnancy. There is no twilight of the Gods in this Xenaverse. The main idea of this story was a suggestion by fellow writer BellaVision who messaged me to bring the idea to life. Hope it doesn't turn out too badly lol. Will be part of a two part series, the sequel being called "Golden" which is also based off of a suggestion from BellaVision.

**Chapter 1: The Hind**

Argo galloped at full speed in the direction Xena guided her. Xena's heart was beating fast from being hunted these last few days. Her body couldn't relax, it struggled to be in a constant state of alert. Eve, snug in her carrier on Xena's back, gurgled in amusement at the bumpiness, oblivious to the danger that she and her Mom were in. Xena didn't want to admit it, but she was a afraid. Discord and Strife were both attacking Xena and Gabrielle ever since Eve had been born. She had no idea of why, but she had a hunch that it had something to do with Eve and the despicable thorn at her side, Ares. Discord and Strife had always seemed to be Ares' thugs, doing his bidding and dirty work. She just had to figure out what Ares wanted. Knowing Ares, it would not be a good thing.

The last few days Xena and Gabrielle have lived with the Amazons for safety. Discord and Strife did not disrespect Artemis by setting foot on her land. However they could not stay there forever in fear, so they set about to find ways to defend themselves. While they were in Amazon land they searched for something to to keep Strife and Discord from pursuing them any further. Gabrielle had searched through many of the Amazon history scrolls in search of the whereabouts of a hind. Hind's blood had the power to kill Gods and if they could have some, Xena and Gabrielle felt it would be enough to keep them at bay. Unfortunately, rightly so, there didn't seem to be a single recording of the location of the hinds.

During their stay in Amazon lands, Gabrielle had passed on her right of caste to Eve. Her reasons for giving her the right of caste were twofold. One, was she felt like Eve was a daughter to her and she wanted to pass the honor onto her. Two, because as an Amazon princess, they could invoke the aid of Artemis for the sake of Eve. During a ceremony in Artemis' temple on Amazon land, Gabrielle pleaded with Artemis for some key information. Gabrielle asked Artemis the whereabouts of the hind. The location revealed was where they were now headed, a forest in Ceryneia. Gabrielle was told by Artemis to approach the hind and ask the hind if it would help. If the hind agreed, Artemis would then appear and be present to heal her hind after it sacrificed its blood.

"Gabrielle, over there!" Xena pointed as she found the site described by Artemis. They brought their horses to a halt and headed in the direction Xena had pointed. It was a beautiful grove within the forest. Lush and shady, it looked like a forest animal's dream resting area. In the shade of the grove, many animals nibbled at bushes and in the middle was a small spring. There, lapping up water from the spring, a beautiful red deer rested. It was obvious that many had not traveled this far since the animals were not affected or scared by the strange humans invading their secret spot.

The deer's innocent eyes caught sight of the two women and quietly continued to drink.

"I think that's the hind." Xena whispered, careful not to make any sudden movement. Gabrielle slowly walked up to the hind and presented herself prostrate.

"Great hind I implore your help in protecting a child who means the world to both of us. This child Eve is a source of happiness for me and Xena. We both have lost children to death and beg your help in protecting this child. Please allow us to use some of your blood to protect her." The hind arose, standing on confident legs, revealing its majestic antlers and shiny coat to Gabrielle. As if in understanding, the hind moved toward Gabrielle until she was within arms reach. A shimmer and glitter appeared behind the hind and Artemis appeared.

"Gabrielle, the hind sees the love you have is genuine and it agrees to help you." Artemis announced. "Take a dagger and slice deeply into its hind quarters. The blood on the dagger shall be enough to poison a God upon introduction into their blood stream."

Gabrielle reached her hand back toward Xena. "Hand me your breast dagger." she instructed. Xena complied and removed it from its perch upon her breast and into Gabrielle's hand. She slowly approached the hind and sliced. The hind twitched at the cut as it sliced clean into the hind's flesh, bathing the dagger in sufficient blood.

"It is done." Artemis announced as she waved her hand over the hind and healed its wound and disappeared into nothingness.

"Thank you hind!" Gabrielle appreciatively stated as she turned back towards Xena and the horses. The hind returned to its spot by the stream.

They mounted their horses and headed back towards Amazon land. They were rushing at full speed. They hated being out of safety for too long and they were vulnerable on horseback. They hadn't run into Strife or Discord since they left for Ceryneia and assumed it would only be a matter of time before Discord or Strife would catch wind of their lapse in hiding. Suddenly a crackle in the distance revealed the source of all their troubles.

"Ares," Xena spit out in disgust. "What do you want from me?" she continued.

"I want your child. I want to raise her to be a blood thirsty warrior to be your successor." Ares answered.

"Doesn't that idea just make you warm and tingly inside?" Ares baited and smirked at Xena.

"You sick bastard!" Xena yelled at him.

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered behind her. "Strife and Discord just appeared to the left and right of us." As soon as she had shared the info, Discord and Strife sent a double fireball straight for Gabrielle sending her flying off her horse.

"Gabrielle!" Xena screamed and ran towards Gabrielle knowing that if Eve was in the vicinity the gods wouldn't fire upon her.

In the distance two silhouettes appeared to be coming closer to Ares by horseback.

"Great, who else in your rat pack did you invite Ares! You never fight fair!" Xena angrily exclaimed. Suddenly the silhouettes were within sight.

"Hercules! Iolaus!" Xena announced in surprise as she held Gabrielle unconscious in her arms. Hercules headed straight for Ares.

"Hey bro," Ares grumbled in disgust as he sent a fireball flying toward Hercules. Hercules leaped off the horse and out of the course of the fireball and shoulder rolled. He recovered just in front of Ares. Hercules winded up for a punch and he swung in an large arc toward his siblings face. Ares caught the punch with considerable effort.

"Later bro," Ares stated in contempt and snapped his fingers and disappeared into the unknown.

To be continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bargaining For A Soul**

Deep in the in recesses of Hades domain, Ares shimmered into existence. Hades, who was sitting at his throne surveying the new batch of deaths he had received in the last hour, lifted his head and peered at Ares.

"What is it this time nephew?" Hades questioned. Cerberus snarled at Ares. Hades knew whenever his nephew visited, he always wanted something.

"Well I've got a deal for you." Ares began. "I know how its been a bit busy the last few months with the civil fighting I've inspired in Corinth." Ares paused in pride of his accomplishment.

"Get to the point Ares." Hades snapped.

"Well I want you to hold a soul for me," Ares smiled at his great idea. "Every day that you hold the soul, I will inspire peace, and all the fruity stuff so you can take a mini vacation." Ares finished. Hades was quite annoyed with the queue he had in the Underworld as of late and had been wanting to tour the Elysian fields, but it was put on hold because of the numerous deaths.

"Sure, why not." Hades answered.

"So which soul do you want me to hold?" Hades queried.

"That annoying blond friend of Xena's, she's not quite dead, but I had Strife and Discord make sure she's teetering the line between life and death. I want you to keep her from waking up until I can get what I want from Xena." Ares answered.

"Nephew, your obsession with that mortal will come back to bite you in the..." Hades started but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah," Ares interrupted and quickly shimmered out of the underworld.

* * *

"Xena, are you okay?" Iolaus asked. Xena's eyes were tearing up in half anger and half sadness. She steeled herself.

"I'm okay Iolaus, it's Gabrielle, she's alive, but she's hurt. They knocked her off her horse with fireballs. Strife and Discord went for her because I had Eve. I should have kept Gabrielle closer." she informed in regret and disbelief while inspecting Gabrielle's injuries.

"She hit her head on the way down and she's unconscious." she added in concern.

"These type of injuries are hard to predict." she spit out in frustration. "The best I can do is care for the burns, but we need to get her someplace safe" Xena added. Iolaus agreed. Hercules rushed to the three after Ares disappeared and was taking in the sight before him.

Disgusted by the actions of his kin, Hercules mumbled "Damn them." under his breath.

"We have to get her some place safe to care for her." Iolaus informed his friend.

"I don't know what brought you our way but I'm thankful." Xena whispered.

"Well, we were in the area for a festival and we saw the both of you a few leagues away and noticed you were heading towards hind territory. We had to make sure it wasn't someone trying to hunt the hind." Hercules answered. Hercules noticed something wriggling in the pack that was set on Xena's back. Hercules' eyes grew large in surprise and wonder. He then nudged Iolaus, who was still staring at Gabrielle, and directed his attention with the point of his finger.

"Xena is that a baby?" Iolaus questioned, and felt dumb at the badly worded question.

"He means, is it yours or Gabrielle's?" Hercules finished for him.

"Yah, what he said." Iolaus chimed.

Xena adjusted her pack and pulled Eve out to introduce her to the duo. "Hercules, Iolaus, this is Eve, my daughter" she introduced. Hercules was the first to reach out.

"She is beautiful! May I hold her?" Hercules asked.

"Sure," Xena answered while handing him the precious bundle. "We'll have to save all the other questions for later when we know Gabrielle is safe." Xena informed. Xena set about quickly to making a litter out of some strong branches and a couple of her old shifts. She folded the shifts to make it thicker, and threaded the branches through the armholes and the bottom end of the shift. She then made adjustments to make sure it was sturdy enough to hold Gabrielle's weight.

"This should do," she added. "I think I saw a temple on the way here that belonged to Aphrodite, we can bring Gabrielle there, Aphrodite is a good friend of Gabrielle's and I'm sure she'll help keep her safe." she announced. She lifted Gabrielle onto the litter, kissed her on the top of her head and began to affix the litter to Gabrielle's horse.

"I'm so sorry I didn't keep you safe, you will be okay" she whispered to Gabrielle with an inward hope that what she said would be true.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Aphrodite's Temple**

Traveling with Hercules and Iolaus was a source of relief for Xena. With Gabrielle being unconscious and hurt, she was devastated. If Hercules and Iolaus had not shown up, she would most likely not have Eve with her right now. Now that she knew the reason for the attacks, she had a better idea of how to defend herself, but she wished she had found out sooner. She looked behind her at the litter carrying her friend.

Three candle marks had passed since Gabrielle was knocked unconscious and Xena was worried. Xena knew that anytime a head injury was accompanied by unconsciousness, it was a serious head injury. Xena racked her brain for any herbs or plants that could help in the condition. Hercules, and Iolaus made an effort to remain vigilant in their travel to the temple. They couldn't travel too fast by horseback because the litter would jar Gabrielle too much, which wouldn't be good in her state. No one was in a talking mood because they were afraid for an ambush. They also knew Xena probably didn't feel like talking. With Gods for enemies, who can pop in and out of existence, who could blame them for being overcautious.

"I think I see the temple up ahead," Xena stated hurriedly. The travelers picked up the pace a bit, since it was now within sight.

"Xena, why were they attacking you?" Hercules asked.

"We didn't know why at first, but right before you appeared, I found out it was because Ares wants to raise Eve. He wants to start her early in her blood lust and make her my successor. I do not want my daughter to make the mistakes I made." Xena said angrily. A fire in Hercules gut appeared, his dislike of his brother increased.

"Discord and Strife have been hunting us since Eve was born. We had been in the safety of Amazon land for quite some time and tried to find a way to even the odds a bit. We had actually found the hind and secured some hinds blood on a dagger, with the help of Artemis. We were hoping it would even the odds when Discord and Strife attacked us. That's when Ares showed up." Xena sneered.

They reached the steps of Aphrodite's temple. At the sight of the armored warrior and the bloody form of Gabrielle, the followers who were near the temple soon scattered and left the area.

"Works for me." Xena stated, glad that there would be no one to gawk. Determined, Xena took large strides toward the entrance. Xena and Iolaus were the first to enter after climbing up the four steps. Hercules lifted Gabrielle off the litter and cradled her in his arms and brought her into the temple as well. The temple was not huge, but it was well kept and many offerings sat at the front of the temple.

"Aphrodite! Sis!" Hercules called, hoping she would answer. Pink shimmers appeared at the front of the temple, in front of her follower's offerings.

"Hey Bro" Aphrodite greeted after surveying the offerings. She turned to the direction of Hercules and her face adopted a concerned look. She hurriedly rushed to her brother and examined her friend.

"Oh sweet pea," she said sadly as she brushed a bloodied blond lock off Gabrielle's face.

"I swear, Ares can never leave you two alone." she sighed and shook her head in disappointment. She placed her hands a few inches away from Gabrielle's skin and slowly healed the burns that Gabrielle received from the fireballs. Slowly and eventually, scars began replacing the seared and bloody flesh.

"Hmmm that's strange." Aphrodite added, concentrating while completing the healing.

"These burns should be much worse. Our fireballs usually do more damage than this." she stated flatly.

"If I didn't know any better, they were meant to hurt but not kill." She then moved on to the bard's head and a look of confusion clouded her countenance.

"What is it?" Xena asked worriedly, her jaw clenched in preparation for the revelation.

"She's alive alright, but her soul is not in her body." Aphrodite informed. Xena brows furrowed. Iolaus and Hercules both exchanged looks of confusion.

To be continued in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Soul Possession**

Iolaus rushed to Gabrielle's side, as the announcement that her body was an empty shell, almost completed his undoing. Memories flashed through his closed eyes of their parting years ago. He remembered the instant feeling that they would get along. They had so much in common when they first met. He also remembered the remorse he had that they had to go their separate ways when Prometheus was released.

Aphrodite waved her hand in the direction of the back of the temple, and a pallet appeared. "Most we can do is make her comfortable." Aphrodite said in the general direction of Xena. With a wave of her hand, Gabrielle appeared on the pallet.

"Hercules would you mind holding Eve for a second?" Xena asked, shaking in anger. Hercules reached for, then held Eve as Xena turned and strode outside the temple.

"Ares you rat bastard! Show yourself!" Xena yelled.

Glimmers on the steps appeared and along with it, Ares appeared. "You rang?" Ares answered teasingly.

"You give her soul back!" Xena demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ares smiled in mocking amusement.

"I'll give you an idea!" Xena growled as she pulled her breast dagger out of its hiding. She side stepped and maneuvered herself behind Ares with the blade at his neck.

Ares began clapping. "Nice place to keep a dagger." he commented.

"Let me clue you in on a little secret," she began. "Remember where you attacked us?" she added while inching the dagger close to his neck. "Ceryneia, sound familiar?" Xena baited.

Ares eyes rounded and he focused on the red staining on the dagger as realization hit. He gulped. "Hind's blood Xena? I'm hurt." Ares feigned insult.

"Well my partner in there is definitely hurt!" Xena rebutted.

The doors to Aphrodite's temple opened and a very angry looking Iolaus stormed toward Ares. "How could you hurt Gabrielle? But you don't even care do you? You selfish useless God!" Iolaus exclaimed with a spit at Ares feet. Seeing Ares in trapped vulnerable state, he took advantage of the opportunity. Iolaus took a step back, balled up his fist, and punched Ares in the eye as hard as he could. "That's for Gabrielle." he stated as he turned and headed back into the temple, back to Gabrielle's side.

"What an emotional baby." Ares teased, barely having felt the punch, but rubbing his eye nonetheless. This made Xena put the blade closer.

"Now, now, Xena, your blond girlfriend's soul could be in danger if I am behind its disappearance." She hesitated and held the blade back in caution.

"I've got a preposition for you." Ares began. "If you let me have Gabrielle as a successor, I will leave Eve alone." Ares proposed.

"Never! You've tried that once already and you failed." she responded.

"Yes, but this time, I have Eve as a bargaining chip. Good ole Gabrielle, such a self sacrificing do gooder. She wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself for you and Eve's happiness. I'll even let her choose." Ares offered.

"Why didn't you just ask her before, or even now?" Xena queried.

"Because I know you will constantly try to turn her back. Choose Xena, Gabrielle or Eve." Ares finished.

"Forget it Ares! I will murder you, Discord, and Strife before I agree to anything you ever ask for." Xena yelled.

Angered by her denial he elbowed her in the gut and stomped on her instep. He was released from her hold and he sneered in anger. "Well you just damned her soul to death!" He begrudgingly intoned. Lightning crashed and Ares disappeared.

"Son of Bacchus." Xena muttered as she walked back into the Temple. When she came in, Hercules was ready with questions.

"What happened?" Hercules asked.

"He wants Gabrielle for Eve." she stammered dejectedly.

"What does he want with Gabrielle?" Hercules wondered out loud.

"A while back he determined that Gabrielle has become quite good at being a warrior. If you hadn't noticed, a lot about Gabrielle has changed. She's mastered the sais, she's cunning, she's intelligent, she'd make a great conqueror. He thinks that she would make a perfect successor. At one point he had us in his dream scape testing her and he deemed her worthy. He wants me to give my blessing so that she won't turn back if she decides to lead his army." Xena informed.

"I know just by looking at Gabrielle. She would never agree to such a thing." Hercules responded.

"She would, if it meant Eve being safe and my happiness." Xena sighed sadly.

"You are right, I would do the same thing." Hercules admitted sadly. Xena turned to look at him in surprise. "Xena, surely you know that you are special to me?"

Her heart softened at the admission. "You have a special place in my heart too Hercules." She tiptoed and planted a kiss to the side of his lips and retrieved Eve from his arms. "If anything were to happen to Eve, Gabrielle, or you... I don't know what I would do." she said softly.

To be continued in Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hunting the Hunter**

Xena observed Iolaus in his grief at Gabrielle's side. The turn of events was frustrating to no end. She felt that Eve was somewhat safer, but she felt that it was at the cost of Gabrielle. She sat pondering all that they had been through. After feeding Eve, she set Eve in the pallet right next to Gabrielle as she slept. She hoped that maybe Eve's closeness would be a comfort somehow. While Xena talked to Hercules, Aphrodite set about to visit her uncle Hades to find the whereabouts of Gabrielle's soul. It was not normal that a body did not contain its soul, except in death.

Xena sat on ledge by the pallet on which Gabrielle and Eve slept. She was lost in thinking of ideas to get Gabrielle's soul back. There were so many what ifs that came into play that made it difficult to choose a single plan. Hercules sidled up to Xena and decided to talk to her to give her some rest from all the thinking.

"So I see the both of you have been up to quite a lot. Gabrielle looks like she has evolved to become quite a warrior and less of a bard. Not to mention you never told me you were pregnant. If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" Hercules questioned, hoping he could determine her relationship status.

"Gabrielle is the father." Xena responded in a monotone manner.

Hercules' face was full of confusion, then thoughtfulness, and then a smile. "Good one Xena." Hercules chuckled. "You never know with what we heroes go through." He said.

A hint of a smile appeared on Xena's face.

"Yeah, the truth is even more bizarre than my joke. After our resurrection.." Xena started, but seeing the shock on Hercules' face she decided to start from the beginning.

"While we were in India we met Eli, who turned out to be a chosen of the one god. Gabrielle began to follow and believe in the one god and I did too. Later Gabrielle and I were crucified by the Romans for believing and we died. We were fighting for our souls' direction in eternity and I gave up my status to allow Callisto to get out of hell. I turned into a demon and tried to tempt Gabrielle to the dark side as well. Eli was heartbroken that everything had gone wrong. The one god, seeing all the problems returned us back to the living. Then after the resurrection, Eli and Callisto visited me. When Callisto touched me, it filled me with life. Eve is Callisto's soul reincarnated." Xena spilled forth in one big mess of words. Hercules looked as lost as he had been. Her whole story was quite amazing and unbelievable. If it had been any other mortals, he would not have believed a word.

"Wow," he managed to get out.

"Wow," Iolaus also responded overhearing the explanation. "And we thought our life has been busy. You two have got us beat." Iolaus chimed.

"Yeah our life has been quite exciting as of late," Xena answered. "Come to think about it, it never wasn't exciting. You know sometimes I wonder what a normal life would be like." she quietly pondered. "If the greater good is worth all this sacrifice." Xena finished. She gazed meaningfully at Eve and Gabrielle on the pallet. Hercules and Iolaus soon followed suit, and soon pondered the same thing. They were shaken out of their reverie when Aphrodite appeared in the temple.

"Xena, Hades is holding Gabrielle's soul as a deal with Ares. Ares promised less deaths in Corinth so that Uncle can visit the Elysian fields for a vacation." Aphrodite informed. This bit of information gave Xena an idea.

"If Ares promised him less deaths, I'll just have to create death to force him out of his vacation. I'll be breaking Ares end of the deal." Xena snarled in wicked masterminding. Hercules, Iolaus, and Aphrodite all stared at Xena like she had lost her mind. Soon they realized, what she had planned just might release Gabrielle's soul. If Hades couldn't rest, Hades wouldn't hold Gabrielle's soul. Although it seemed sinister and evil to suggest what Xena was now thinking, to her, Gabrielle and Eve were her 'Greater Good'. There probably would be no stopping her from protecting Gabrielle and Eve.

Aphrodite and Hercules both cringed at what this would mean for their brother Ares. At the same time however, they pushed away the pity in realization that everything he got, he had coming to him for the things he had done to the women. "Look out Hades, vacation is over." Xena snarled and the destroyer of nations mask was fully in place. "Looks like Ares will get a show he will soon never forget." Xena added.

To be continued in Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Breaking Deals**

Xena was aware of Ares' trouble making in Corinth. Corinth and Sparta were often in disagreement of allied conquests. Recently, Sparta had a mobilized a movement to discipline a territory that had wronged one of its allies. Spartan leader Lysander had led an army to the city of Haliartus and suffered early losses resulting in a retreat. The retreat was pursued by the Thebans, an ally of Haliartus, but the Spartans fought them off in the mountain terrain they had receded to. The forces were currently in a truce and Sparta's backup forces had appeared to take their dead home. The truce was most likely orchestrated by a godly suggestion. Her mind spun in heavy thought on how to accomplish this without initiating the bloodshed herself. She knew it would only please Ares if she were to take part in such a ruthless undertaking. She would not undermine her unspoken promise to Gabrielle to not become a monster if anything ever happened to her. She had to think of something fast because the longer Gabrielle was unconscious the longer her body might suffer damage or worse, never recover.

Then her mind found an opening. Xena's idea would be to turn Corinth and other allies against the Spartans. She just had to convince the forces that with Sparta's current losses and resources elsewhere, the time would be now to break ties with the Spartans.

"I have an idea. Would you watch Eve for me for a few candle marks?"she asked Aphrodite, Hercules, and Iolaus. All were wary of what she had planned.

"Xena, what exactly do you have planned?" Hercules questioned.

"I want to plant suggestions with Corinth to turn them against the Spartans. I promise I won't dispatch the deaths myself," she stated rolling her eyes.

Her friends sighed in relief.

"Many cities had allied with the Spartans out of fear. Most are tired of funding and sending resources for their conquests. It should be easy to convince them." Xena said with a glint in her eye.

"I'd be serving my purposes and theirs. It's perfect" Xena commented with a mischievous grin. She geared up for a trip to Corinth.

"Aphrodite, would you mind giving me a lift?" she asked.

"Sure, as long as you promise not to go on a killing spree." Aphrodite demanded.

"I promise." Xena answered.

Aphrodite whisked her away to Corinth, right to the Acropolis of Corinth. "Thanks." Xena said, already striding towards the battle tacticians area.

"Call for me when you want to get back," Aphrodite informed and disappeared in a pink plume of dust. Xena spotted a meeting room in which there seemed to be a meeting already occurring. She waltzed into the room ignoring the subject at hand. The general conducting the meeting was General Ageus.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Ageus demanded.

"I've come to offer a bit of advice. The name is Xena." Xena relayed. Those at the table whispered to themselves in discussion of the information they knew about the woman.

"As you may know, I have quite a bit of experience at conquering and fighting and I came to point out the obvious. Sparta has spread themselves thin and I think now is the perfect time to revolt." she suggested.

The room erupted in debate. "We don't need to send our resources to help them in their selfish conquests." said one.

"The last time we helped them we didn't see any of the spoils," commented another.

General Ageus was a little more cautious. "What exactly do you have to gain?" he asked.

"I want to get even with Ares and Sparta is a favorite of his." Xena answered.

"Believe me you won't be alone in this, many cities resent Sparta, ask Argos. But you have to do it quick while Sparta is still recovering. Do what you want, one way or another I will get my revenge on Ares." Xena spat as she stormed out the door, leaving the attendants in an uproar of debate and whispered discussion.

She was miffed that they weren't ready to jump on the bandwagon. "Cowards." she remarked under her breath.

"Aphrodite, it's Xena, I'm ready to go back now." she whispered under her breath.

Aphrodite appeared. "How did it go warrior babe?" she asked.

"I don't know, the only thing I can do is wait." Xena stated dejectedly.

Xena's eyes lighted up in realization and an idea occurred to her. "Do you mind if we take a detour? I think I'll get this party started the old fashion way." she stated with a sneer.

Within seconds they materialized in the mountains where the Spartans and the Thebans were collecting their dead.

"Wait here, this won't take a moment." Xena rushed toward a squad of spartan carcasses and began to undress one.

"Grody." the Goddess of Love spoke with a shudder.

Xena then donned the uniform of a Spartan. Fully disguised, she located a squad of Theban soldiers. Upon reaching them she met the closest one with an uppercut. The other four attempted to apprehend her. Two of the soldiers grabbed hold of her hands, one holding a hand each. She rocked her head back, building momentum, and busted a third soldier in the nose. His eyes soon teared uncontrollably in response to his battered nose that was spurting blood. The fourth soldier rushed to the scene. She fly kicked him right into the soldier who was nursing his nose. The fight was causing a noisy scene and squads of Spartans and Thebans rushed to investigate the scene causing an all out brawl.

Xena swung both her arms in front of her, the soldiers coming with it, and pushed them into collision with each other.

"Nothing like a little blood shed to get your heart pumping," she darkly exclaimed. She stood back and watch the chaos ensue.

"Guess that truce is broken." she chuckled and promptly returned to Aphrodite.

"Let's get out of here." she announced before Aphrodite zapped them back to the safety of the temple.

To be continued in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Not All There**

"Aren't you just beautiful, just like your mother." Hercules cooed to Eve as she grabbed at the demigod's finger. She gripped in reflex and Hercules responded to the touch with a chuckle.

"And you've got her strength too." he stated as he smiled.

"So innocent and helpless, how could anyone be so heartless enough to hurt you." he remarked in sadness. Hercules hated being related to his Godly relatives. He always wondered how there could be mortals who had more morals and compassion than such powerful beings. The more he expected out of his family, the more he was disappointed.

Waking slowly from a fitful slumber, Iolaus' eyes slowly opened to the same scene he had been heartbroken by.

"Gabrielle, I hope you can hear me. I just wanted you to know that you are special to me. From the moment I met you, I've felt like there's been something there and if you wake up from this I hope we can give it a try." Iolaus pleaded.

"Hey Herc, do you think she'll get out of this?" Iolaus questioned in hope.

"I'm not sure Iolaus, but Xena will try her best to get her out of this, and I know that usually is more than enough to solve a problem." Hercules remarked as he patted Iolaus on the back.

Xena and Aphrodite appeared in the temple minutes later.

"You're back, how did it go?" Iolaus rushed. Xena slowly went towards Hercules and Eve and held out her hands as Eve reached for her mother.

"I started a brawl between the Thebans and the Spartans. Hopefully the breaking of a truce is enough to inspire some bloodshed." she responded, suddenly her conscience made a momentary come back seeing Eve. "I hope the bloodshed won't be in vain. I also tried to convince Corinth that now would be a good time to break ties with Sparta, but General Ageus didn't seem too convinced." She informed.

"Xena, maybe we should consider letting Gabrielle make her decision about Ares? We can convince her not to join with him and that we can find another method to keep Ares from Eve after she turns him down." Hercules suggested as Xena hugged Eve to her shoulder. Hearing the suggestion, Iolaus was irate.

"How dare you guys even consider that, you know Gabrielle would give up her happiness for you Xena, it won't matter what you say." He jumped up from his place beside Gabrielle and slammed into the temple doors on his way out to fresh air.

"I probably shouldn't have suggested that in front of him. He has a bit of a crush on Gabrielle." Hercules said in remorse.

"Who doesn't?" Xena responded with a shy smile.

* * *

"Like it or not, I'd rather have an alive Gabrielle than a dead Gabrielle." Iolaus mumbled to himself.

"Maybe I was a little to hard on both of them." he decided. He began to return to the temple when he noticed a ruckus towards the village. Lines of soldiers were in formation and weapons and animals were being gathered. A soldier came rushing by handing out shields and Iolaus halted him with his arm.

"Excuse me. What is going on?" Iolaus asked.

"Haven't you heard? Corinth, Argos, Athens, and Thebes have decided to form an alliance against Sparta, the council is meeting in Corinth on their way to attacking Sparta." the hop-lite answered.

Iolaus eyes grew wide in surprise, "I guess Xena's power of suggestion was enough." Iolaus announced to no one in particular.

* * *

In the Elysian fields, Hades was enjoying a nice dinner with some newly made friends as a guest of honor. He was about to bite into his leg of lamb when a familiar face interrupted the feast.

"Lord Hades you are needed back at the throne room, we seem to have an influx of deaths." Charon informed the dark God. Hades adopted an outraged look and snapped his fingers to materialize himself out of the dinner into his throne.

"That was the shortest vacation I've ever had, I should have known better than to listen to Ares. Nephew you will pay this time. I let you off easily the last time you crossed me. You'll learn not to cross me again. Starting with our deal." The God immediately released the soul he had been holding in return for his rest.

* * *

In the dark of the mountain terrain the sounds of clashes of spears and shields traveled over the air. Several phalanxes of Spartan forces were struggling to fight against many support forces fortified by Corinth and Athens. Several shouts over the battlefield signaled a spear thrust. Several Spartans were pierced on their sides resulting in shouts of agony. Blood scattered over the terrain, drenching the grass in dark red life force.

"What in Ares' name is going on?"the Spartan leader exclaimed in confusion as he saw several phalanxes moving in from many directions. The truce had been broken candle marks ago and this was an unwelcome turn of events. Ares appeared in front of the leader.

"What happened to the troops, I told you to get these dead warriors home!"

The leader genuflected, "Lord Ares, we were in the truce when a brawl broke out, and before we knew it, these forces appeared." Ares' brow crinkled in anger and crackles of energy spurted from his body.

"That harpy, I know she's got her hand in this." Ares growled.

To be continued in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Close that door**

**review and you shall receive ;) here ya go bellavision

Hades dispatched the incoming souls and decided to take a break for some vengeance. The god transported himself to Ares' keep. Observing his destination, he noticed broken objects on the ground and several burn marks on the ceiling and walls. In the far corner Ares stood fuming.

"That woman drives me crazy!" the war god yelled in frustration. Hades smirked in realization, he had a feeling the sudden inrush of dead mortals was not the work of his nephew.

"Now, now, nephew, how much damage can a mortal inflict." Hades responded with a chiding remark. The lord of the underworld knew Xena was capable of many things, but he just wanted to tease his nephew. Deriding the war god was almost as fun as punishing him.

Ares looked at his uncle suddenly realizing that Gabrielle's soul would now be back in its shell.

"I didn't break my end of the bargain, Xena broke it for me." Ares reasoned.

"My vacation is over, the soul holding is too." Hades responded.

"But I haven't even got anything I wanted yet," Ares whined.

"Well there is one thing you did get. Your ass handed to you." Hades chuckled. "I also want to teach you a lesson for wasting my time." Hades added. He snapped his fingers and returned to the underworld with not a word of how he would do it. Ares was fearful of what exactly the lord of the underworld had planned, but since he had no idea how he would be taught the lesson, he shrugged.

"No use worrying about it. I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it."

* * *

Xena and Hercules sat side by side brainstorming the possible options in the event that Xena's actions didn't get its desired effect.

"You know maybe we can trap Ares?" Hercules suggested.

"With what?" Xena countered. They both set downcast stares at another failed idea. A rustling in Gabrielle's pallet soon grabbed their attention. They both rushed to Gabrielle's side as a the temple doors flung open.

Iolaus ran forth and exclaimed, "Xena! Herc! You won't believe what I just.." Iolaus paused in realization. He too joined the group at the blond's pallet. Gabrielle's eyes fluttered lightly and her muscles twitched.

"I think she's waking up," Xena whispered.

"I think so too, I was outside and a bunch of phalanxes were mobilizing. I think whatever you did worked Xena." Iolaus informed. Gabrielle's shallow breathing began to take a more healthy heft and her eyes opened. She seemed disoriented. Xena reached for her and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Easy there. I feel like I've been in tartarus and trampled on by horses." the blond commented. Xena eased her hug and placed a soft kiss on the blond's forehead with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you." Xena whimpered.

Gabrielle swallowed loudly and she tasted the dryness in her mouth. "How long have I been out?" She rasped.

"About a day." Hercules answered for her while handing her a water skin.

The bard reached for the area where she was struck by the fireballs.

"What happened.." Gabrielle started.

"Aphrodite healed your burns," Iolaus interjected while Aphrodite waggled her fingers in acknowledgement to the bard.

"Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to cauterizing those wounds." Gabrielle smiled.

"No problem sweet cheeks." Aphrodite responded. All of sudden her face took on a concerned look. "We've got company."

* * *

Outside the temple Ares, Discord, and Strife gathered at three corners surrounding the temple entrance.

"Xena get out here right now!" Ares yelled.

"You stay here with Eve and Aphrodite, Gabrielle." Xena announced as she, Hercules, and Iolaus headed out to confront them. Gabrielle nodded in response, her body still feeling extremely tired from the trauma it had gone through.

"What now Ares?" Xena rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You started that war between the allies and the Spartans didn't you?" Ares grumbled. Xena's brow raised in deference.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I broke the truce, but I didn't start the war." She growled and ran and somersaulted toward Ares, landing just a few steps from the god.

"I am just paying it forward. Not so great when you are on the receiving end, is it?" Xena spat. She slugged him in the face with all the weight of her frustration.

Ares felt the strength of the punch but didn't suffer pain from the wallop. He unsheathed his sword and Xena mirrored the action. The swords clashed in a loud clank.

"Xena why can't you just be who I want you to be?" Ares sneered while putting some strength behind his strike. Xena grunted catching the hit and shoving with force back against him.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!" she answered and sent a kick straight into his gut. He faltered for a second but regained his footing. He reached back, readying for a heavy strike to her sword. Xena stopped it in its tracks.

"You.." Ares started, while turning quickly and striking her with his elbow in her rib while she was pushing the sword away.

"Are.." he stated as she brought her arm down to block against a second elbow. He grabbed her shoulder and used the momentum of the pull to his advantage as he kneed her in the stomach.

"Pathetic." He finished. The wind was knocked out of her in that moment and she crumbled to her knees.

To be continued in Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hades' hat trick**

**another updated chapter just for you bellavision :) lol

Hercules and Iolaus stuck close together making sure to stand between Strife and Discord. If the gods started getting fireball happy it would put them in the crossfire, but it would also mean the gods would be as well. While in the temple Xena had given Hercules the hinds blood dagger since he would have the biggest advantage of using it. Hercules did not want to have to use the dagger on anyone, but when it came down to it, they were harming a woman he loved and her child.

"Strife and Discord! Aren't you tired of doing Ares' bidding?" Hercules questioned. Strife cackled in laughter.

"Nice try Hercules, I live for causing trouble!" Strife answered as he lifted a nearby cart and sent it flying towards the duo.

Iolaus headed for cover as Hercules attempted to redirect it. As the cart came down Hercules pushed it from them grunting with the effort. Iolaus returned to his side and they stood back to back. Discord seeing a nearby basket of fish sent it on a trajectory toward Iolaus. The basket met its goal, knocking Iolaus backwards in a shower of trout.

Seeing Hercules standing alone, Strife formed a fireball worthy of a demigod and released it recklessly, laughing in joy. Hercules eyes widened in surprise as he dropped prone to escape the blast. The blast went headlong by Discord grazing the goddess with a warming sizzle.

"Strife you idiot you did that on purpose!" Discord exclaimed. Strife only cackled in amusement.

Hercules lifted himself off the ground and readied for another attack, only to hear another fireball heading his way, this time coming from Discord. He tucked and rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding the shot, landing next to Iolaus. Iolaus was still struggling to remove the trout off of him. Strife was singed by the missed fireball and yelled to the goddess.

"Why you little!" as he sent multiple fireballs in the direction of Discord. She had always been a thorn in his side always vying to take his place as Ares' number one.

"Stay low and head back for the temple." Hercules whispered to Iolaus.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Iolaus responded as he low crawled out of the fireball fight ensuing between Discord and Strife.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hercules spotted Xena doubled on her knees, struggling to catch her breath. He surveyed the area, trying to locate Ares and spotted him shimmering out of existence, no doubt heading to his goal, Eve. Hercules ran quickly toward Aphrodite's temple hoping to make it there in time to prevent him from kidnapping the child. "Ares! You Bastard! NO!" he yelled loudly hoping his sibling could hear him and suddenly grow a conscience. Ideas rushed through his mind. He had no doubt in his mind that as soon as he had Ares in his sights, he would fling the dagger at him to end this.

Xena, recovered from her beating and followed suit, running with fear and anguish toward her daughter. As Hercules pushed through the doors he was suddenly pushed backwards by a blast of heat that was accompanied by his brother being pushed along with it. The heat blasted the doors right off the temple. Strife and Discord stopped their firefight dumbfounded by what had just occurred. Ares landed on top of Hercules disoriented by what had just hit him.

"What the Hades?" Ares said as he stood up in confusion.

Ares looked towards Gabrielle who was clutching Eve protectively with an equally confused expression and one hand extended in Ares' direction. A crackle of energy appeared between the confused onlookers as Hades appeared.

"You got that right nephew, it was my doing." Hades revealed.

"I have given the blond something special, out of the goodness of my heart." he chuckled.

He looked at Gabrielle meaningfully, "Take it as an apology, and yes that did come from you." Gabrielle stared at her hand and turned it to look at her palm in fear.

"Ares? Remember when I said I'd teach you a lesson? Well, how do you like it. Gabrielle can throw fireballs at you, and only you." Hades chuckled and shimmered back into his underworld, loving the sweet feeling of revenge. One might say you could hear an echo of laughing from the land of the living to the underworld. Ares adopted a disgusted look at the blond and turned to Xena to deliver a parting message.

"This isn't over!" he intoned before he snapped his fingers delivering him elsewhere.

"Nice going sweet pea", Aphrodite stated as she looked on in amusement. Xena rushed toward Eve and Gabrielle in relief, fearing the worse when she had recovered but finding Eve safe in the strange turn of events. She took Eve in her arms and turned to Gabrielle.

"Well if Ares didn't like you before, he sure is going to hate you now." Xena laughed loudly, and in relief. Gabrielle was looking at her palms, still perplexed at what had just happened.

To be continued in Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Yeah, probably not a very creative way of Hades getting even, but if you have a better idea let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: New Travels (Conclusion)**

Xena cradled Eve close and cooed to her, "Daddy has got a cool new toy," referring to Gabrielle's new gift.

"Xenaaa." Gabrielle laughed and elbowed the warrior on her side, scolding her for the joke. Hercules and Iolaus walked closer to join the group in the relief.

"For a moment there I thought he had her." Hercules commented reaching his hand out to pinch Eve's cheek softly. He reached his hand around Xena's waist and hugged her to him. Iolaus sat next to Gabrielle tentatively.

"How are you feeling?" Iolaus asked the bard.

"I'm doing great, I'm a bit in shock by what just came from my hands, but I think I'm good." Gabrielle responded.

"This is definitely a good thing, in case Ares ever decides to get any ideas." the blond commented, her face brightening in realization. All in the room chuckled.

"Thanks for letting us stay here and for all your help Aphrodite." Xena thanked the goddess.

"No trouble," the Goddess smiled. Aphrodite, who noted that her brother probably would lay off the two after the failures and recent changes, decided it was safe to leave.

"Bye warrior babes, see ya later." the goddess said before she left. They all waved in farewell.

"If I'd known that he would never leave me alone, I'd never had become his chosen those years ago. This is not a legacy I want for my daughter or anyone else for that matter." Xena stated irritated.

"Sometimes its hard to let go of someone." Hercules smirked in answer.

Xena reached her hand to his shoulder and patted in reassurance, "Yeah, I can see that." Giving him a smile and a meaningful look.

"You gals up for a bit of company on your travels?" Hercules asked the women. Xena turned to Gabrielle who nodded and smiled in acceptance.

"I think we wouldn't mind the company." Xena responded.

Iolaus walked in front of Gabrielle nervous, as if he wanted to say something. Gabrielle glanced at Xena in question. Xena shrugged in response. She wasn't kept waiting too long for Iolaus began speaking.

"Gabrielle, when I found out that you might have been gone, it made me realize something. You and I are perfect for each other. We have so much in common and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" Iolaus asked. Gabrielle was flattered by the question.

"Sure, thats sounds great." the blond blushed in response. Iolaus brightened at the answer.

"Great, that'd be just great!" Iolaus beamed. Hercules who didn't want to wait for Xena to be in another life or death situation, took advantage of the atmosphere.

"Well, since we are asking for dates, Xena would you like to go on a date with me?" Hercules added shyly.

"It could be a double date." Xena suggested with a smile. The duos looked forward to some relaxation and some possible down time together.

* * *

Up on Olympus, Ares walked through the corridors to his underground keep where he kept his creations. This corridor housed his weapons and monsters of every size. At the end for the corridor was a creation of his that had gone wrong. He had isolated it and kept it as far from peering eyes as possible. It was heavily locked down from its inside and out and was cordoned off with double gates that crackled with lightning bolt energy. He waved his hand and opened the gates. He walked through the gates and entered the mouth of the cave that was dank and moist. A grumbling loud breathing escaped the darkness. Rumbles filled the cave with each movement of the creature.

"Galaith!" Ares called. A loud growl was released in response and chains clanked. "I've got a job for you." Ares sneered in evil delight.

THE END

**Author's Note: sequel to follow, if there is interest. Honestly, this was a bit difficult for me to write because of the desired pairings and Hercules'/Iolaus involvement since I did not watch the Hercules series and have an affinity for the X/G romance- Bellavision you could probably write this better, but hopefully you enjoyed some of the story.

**Proposed sequel: [Golden] Summary: Turned down for the last time, Ares uses his creation, Galaith, to get his vengeance. The monster's mysterious ability leaves Xena with half her humanity.-Also an idea from Bellavision**


End file.
